Last Christmas
by Nichole Kissler
Summary: Ah, a Christmas Song Fic, featuring the Song, Last Christmas. Feather is freaking out. Christmas is closing in, and she has no  idea what to get Iggy. And then, she realizes what he wants more than anything else.


_**Author's Note:**_** Here is my Christmas Gift for all my watchers. A special IggyxFeather Christmas Fan Fiction. Featuring the Song Last Christmas. I, myself, think it's adorable… and it takes place much later in Like Birds of a Feather 3 So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, nor do I own this lovely song 3**

_**Last Christmas**_

_**I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_**This year**_

_**To save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

I'm not sure how we did it, but I'm not to upset about it, as I stare at the gorgeous tree in front of us. Max had decided to stop at her Mother's, and the moment we got there, it was declared we had to stay till Christmas, at least… I didn't even know it was this close to Christmas. I mean, really? Christmas? When do we ever celebrate that as a flock? Very rarely. But, it was nice, despite that. It was nice having my flock here, and having everyone gathered around us. Of course, once we decided to stay here, we all went separate ways do figure out what to do for each other, for Christmas. Not to easy, let me tell you this. Max, that was okay. I got her a new pair of boots. Fang. I knew my brother really well, so I found a set of fake fangs to piss him off, as well as went out of my way to buy him a new gadget for his laptop. Angel… She took me longer, but I eventually found a nativity scene where everyone had wings. I thought she'd appreciate it. Gassy was the easiest. I bought him a book… about, well.. let's just say he'll like it. I don't want Max knowing I got it for him. Nudge was a little harder than Angel, but I eventually bought her a crap load of magazines and called it good… But…. Iggy.

_**Once bitten and twice shy**_

_**I keep my distance**_

_**But you still catch my eye**_

_**Tell me baby**_

_**Do you recognize me?**_

_**Well, It's been a year**_

_**It doesn't surprise me**_

I wanted something special for Iggy. I'm not sure why, but, I wanted this to be a Christmas we'd both remember. Especially after me being gone for so long. So, here I was, walking the mall of all places, attempting to find a present. My violet eyes, however seemed to be attracting attention, as I walked from store to store. Honestly, you'd think they'd notice the wings, but… no. They see my eyes. Of course. But, I won't lie. It was getting scary, especially when I noticed a guard following me. Seriously? Do I look like trouble. With a sigh, I was forced to leave the mall – with no present for Iggy still, before I flew back to Max's mom's house. I sighed, as I landed in the backyard, and walked in through the back door. Angel was waiting there, her gaze dropping when she caught my thoughts, "You'll figure something out, Feather… He'll love anything, as long as it's from you."

_**I wrapped it up and sent it**_

_**With a note saying "I love you"**_

_**I meant it**_

_**Now I know what a fool I've been**_

_**But if you kissed me now**_

_**I know you'd fool me again**_

But, that's the problem. I didn't just want him to love it. I wanted him to remember it. I wanted this to be a Christmas he'd never forget. Angel smiled sympathetically at me, as if I was a pitiful, poor puppy. I sighed, but allowed the blonde, blue eyed demon to hug me, as I rolled my eyes, "It'll be okay Feather, I just know it! We'll figure something out!" I smiled, as I petted her slightly, "I hope so, Angel, I hope so." I wasn't going to give up… He would have the perfect present. He had to have the perfect present. He had too…. And I'd find it, even if it took me till Christmas Day.

_**Last Christmas**_

_**I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_**This year**_

_**To save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

The next day, Max's mom decided to tell us that there was a Christmas Party that one of her friends were holding and, naturally; we all had to go. So, that was another day that I wasn't able to go find a present. I sighed, grumbling under my breath, as I let Angel and Nudge play dress up with my hair, some how getting it to go into black curls. The red silk dress felt odd, as I glared down at it, feeling awkward in the tiny thing. I felt a slight tug, as they pulled up a section of my hair into a half pony tail, tying it up with a bony band, then tying red ribbons and bells around the pony band… Right… festive… I sighed as they finally declared me as finished. And I slowly stood up. Time to go, I guess…. Then I have to go find Iggy's present. The days were being counted down!

_**A crowded room**_

_**Friends with tired eyes**_

_**I'm hiding from you**_

_**And your soul of ice**_

_**My god I thought you were**_

_**Someone to rely on**_

_**Me?**_

_**I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**_

So many people, it made me so nervous, as I looked around. I didn't know anyone but Ella, Dr. Martinez, and the Flock. And I was really starting to feel worried. Here I was, doing nothing, when I could be outside, searching for Iggy's Christmas present… Angel flittered to my side, smiling at me, with her happy face, as she giggled, "Stop worrying, Feather. You'll find the perfect gift. I know it. You just have to realize what he wants." The way she said it I was more then curious what she meant, but before I could ask her, she had disappeared. I was about to walk away when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

_**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart**_

_**A man under cover but you tore me apart**_

_**Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again**_

_**Last Christmas**_

_**I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_**This year**_

_**To save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

I spun, startled to see Iggy right behind me, smiling in amusement, as I smiled at him, "Hey Feather." I grinned slightly, as I responded, "Hi, Iggy." He grinned, and instantly I knew he was up to something. "Look up." Confused, I did as he said, and was startled to find myself underneath the mistletoe. Then my eyes went wide, as I felt him kiss my cheek, his face amused, before he hugged me, "Don't get to bored, My Bella Feather" And then, he disappeared…

_**Last Christmas**_

_**I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_**This year**_

_**To save me from tears**_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

I still had absolutely nothing to give to Iggy. What kind of best friend am I. Ever sense that mistletoe incident a few days ago, I hadn't been concentrating enough to go shopping and attempt to find his present… God, what am I suppose to do. It was easier when I was with Edward. I could just pretend to like him, and he'd be happy… But Iggy was different. Iggy was my best friend. Iggy was my number one companion. Iggy was…. My eyes went wide, as I finally found myself smiling. Why hadn't I thought of this before? Seriously? It was such a perfect idea! I knew what I'd do for Christmas… of course; as soon as I decided, it was then that I blushed.

_**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart**_

_**A man under cover buy you tore him apart**_

_**Maybe next year I'll give it to someone**_

_**I'll give it to someone special.**_

Presents where thrown everywhere, most of the opened, as I walked with Iggy through the mess. Pulling him out into the back yard, I snuggled, as the colder weather got me shivering slightly. I looked up at him, before smiling, "Merry Christmas, Iggy" Iggy turned to me, and I paused for only a second before I kissed him. Not on the cheek, like he had with me, but on the lips. My present to him. He was shocked for a moment, until he responded, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We only pulled away when we were startled to see snow suddenly start falling around us, then Iggy turned back to me, and whispered, "Merry Christmas, My Bella Feather." And then he kissed me again.


End file.
